The League of Knights Legends
by Coldfyre3
Summary: The origins of some of the most powerful beings to traverse the universe created by the Dragons of Dark and Light. These legends will help you to greater comprehend the plot of "The League of Knights," Also I hope you will enjoy the descriptive language.


~* The Birth of the Gods*~

Long ago, before stars and sky, night and day, and only imagination existed… an arbitrary scatter of consciousness clouding a colorless tablet of nothingness. Imagination struggled to unite itself, and bunched bundled itself into two clusters called thought. It took the form of two small blobs, shapeless and dismal. Then thought strengthened as it clumped itself together, and the shapes grew sturdy scaled legs and slender webbed wings. Thought carved amazing patterns and designs into the forms and refined them into powerful, almighty dragons. The sister wielded great powers of light, and the brother terrific forces of darkness. Together, they shifted their mighty wings and roared. Wherever the thunderous noise rumbled, stars blinked to life and galaxies began to drift. Pleased, the godly beasts trembled their massive frames and rattled loose millions of glittering scales dispersed throughout the galaxies and molded planets. The twins grumbled, and fascinated by their work, they rested.

~* Our Creation *~

Succeeding the genesis of our galaxy, the two Gods became restless and tired of each other's company, and wished for something to rule. Something living, breathing, and intelligent like themselves, but meager and weak in comparison. So they choose our galaxy, and on each planet, created flora. They rose trunks out of loamy soils, and delicate leafy flowers and plants that tenderly netted their roots into the earth. They took their immense claws and gouged canyons, valleys and mountains for their first creation to live in, then filled them with a sensitive, crystalline substance they called "water." This fed the greens and they prospered happily. Finally, the dragons placed a star, not one to great or to little in strength, but one sufficient enough for the sprouts to flourish and bask in. Taking a single, titanic nail, the Gods flicked each of the planets into an eternal spin. They named the point where they beings faced the star "day", and the dark point where the beings were not facing the star "night." Each flora pointed towards the space where their deities lived in worship, and the dragons were happy. But this was not enough, the dainty creations were unintelligent and offered little adoration. The beasts craved more. With their superior minds, they formed a new thought. Smaller, and weaker, so they built the body. "let it have wings" said the White dragon. "So it may fly among the clouds and enjoy the wonders of flight." And so the gray sphere grew wings, an exquisite pair of soft appendages layered in light, flimsy shapes they branded as "feathers." They then gave the offspring a tail to aid it in balancing itself in the air and when it lands, and to guide it when it swims. "let it have gills." Proclaimed the sister dragon, so it may enjoy the sensation of diving as much as its flight." She raised her fist, and sliced twin incisions on each cheek of the creation. "let it have horns" said the Dark dragon, "so it may remember and respect who created it." And he pinched two sharp thorns atop its head. "let it have feet" continued the Black dragon, "so it may walk the planet to discover and explore." He them proceeded to mold the thought's underside, until a pair of oval capsules adorned it's dreary form. Their thought was almost complete. "and finally" concluded the Goddess, "let it have arms to create like us, and love each other forever." And with that, She stretched two limbs of thought on either side of it, and chiseled it fingers. Satisfied, the Creators added one more change. "let it have a mate." Said the Dragon of light. "So they may accompany each other, make families and be content." So they tore the thought into two identical beings, and placed them on a planet. Then, breathed life into the inanimate forms. The creations blinked their round, large eyes, and flexed their strengthening arms. The organisms took two wobbly paces and began to walk. Then the ran, and leaped into the air, and curved their new wings. The glided until they spied a sparkling lake, and dove into it. The couple bathed in the water, until they grew weary an settled again upon the land. The Great Dragons then spoke to them: "We are your gods, your creators and deity. Worship us, and we will grant you prosperous life to you and your families. Go now, and discover the worlds, and feast on the fruits of our plants, and the animals we will give you. Remember that we will always be watching you, and we love you. You are the chiefs, our greatest creation." Only after that did they create fauna, innumerable creatures that roamed the earth, raced in the water, and drifted in the skies. All of them were different, and their kin live with us to this day, as they always will.

~* The Fall of the Chiefs *~

(lost legend)

Many years passed and the chiefs grew in numbers and advanced in technology. They invented weapons to hunt with and made homes of plants and trees. They clothed themselves in capes, and grew social structures. Their creators were proud. But as their nations grew, the dragons became greedy with their power. The twins evenly divided rule was trembling, for each plotted to gain dominance over the other and remain the single worshipped by the people. The chiefs became concerned when their anger razed great storms, plague, and catastrophes inside the galaxy. They prayed to their lords to cease, but the promise the pair made toppled like a dilapidated tower, and they battled. Both took terrible blows and suffered great pain, but in the end, the sister gouged a tremendous crevice in the planet Metharch that she would trap her weakened brother inside. She swept a massive leg under her rearing brother's, and he fell helplessly toward the fissure that would remain his pyre for millennia. As the Dark dragon fell, golden ichor weeping from his eternal wounds, he realized he would never be beautiful again. Marred for life he would howl there chained to the underworld, and never see his sister he so loved anon. Because of an intoxicating avarice for might over a silly formation. She would mutilate his past and turn their people against him. The lord of the underworld, the Hell beast, the greatest evil. The fallen one roared in agony, and uttered a final curse. "may the flesh I once created be torn from its frame, may the souls of greatest imagination return to the thoughts they once were; have their bodies stripped of the life we once gave them, and without a second, may they be lost in space for eternity." The Dark one disappeared into the shadows beyond the canyon, and it sealed above him like a jagged mouth. Within his Metharch chamber, he whimpered as he listened to the strangled wails of his beloved as the disintegrated and dispersed into lost clouds of imagination. The dragon would despair over his choice for all of his days, and hate himself for destroying the only thing that separated him from loving his sister. Above, the white dragon grieved over the loss of her society, trying to deflect the affliction as she viewed them crumble to nothingness before her. The curse was too strong, and she was to weak, so she did the only thing she could do to save her beloved. "let the chiefs be lost, but not without a trace. Split their bodies into separate races, different creatures from one great. May they be glorified like the chiefs and always know their way, let them know who made them, and the sacrifice of their ancestors." And the Dragon of light released the curse and spread her blessing. All of the remaining chiefs weakened and changed. The chiefs were no more, but their lineage survived when each of their bodies lost power and morphed into lesser beings similar but not as great as the once mighty chiefs. And that, is how we came to be.

~* The Holy Blades *~

The White Dragon watched in sorrow as many different races matured, lamenting her lost chiefs. Her brother, ensnared in the his hell so many miles below the planet Metharch, was furious that he had been foiled and was struggling to escape. He tore massive earthquakes in the crust and caused terrifying tidal waves. His sister was becoming worried. If the peace of her people was threatened again, she felt that she would explode. So the White dragon flew to the frosted planet of Glacies and seeked the great Ice-smith Coryza-gemm. The great dragon asked the beseeched the frosty giant to forge her an almighty blade vibrating with icy power, so supreme that it could harm a god. Then, she gingerly plucked a glittering snowy scale from her breast and ceded it to the astonished giant received it and admired its glossy beauty. "This is Galaxium." Proclaimed the goddess, "It is rarer than star dust and as powerful as a god. Make me a sword from it." The artisan bowed humbly before her and began immediately. Within minutes, the worker finished a miniature saber flaming with magic, as if the diminutive hilt it bore was could not contain its might. It's edge was rugged like the crag of a glacier, and gleamed like moonlight on an ice floe. The Dragon was very pleased, and blessed Coryza-gemm before she left, with long and prosperous life. And with the dirk in talon, she took off to hunt for the smith of flame, Aestus-gemm on the planet Mulciber. She found him and endowed with a second scale, and demanded a blade in return. The blazing giant set to work in the same fashion as his frosted cousin, finishing with a new, all-powerful edge; it was twisted like the undulating tendrils of a solar flare, and amber as the resplendent edge of a lava sluice. The contented viewer received the product and graced it's father with fortune until the end of his many days. Then the titan unfurled her wings and blasted once again into the cumulous on one final errand to the catastrophic globe of Tempestas, contemplating her savage mountains for the domain of Levitas-gemma, the last craftsman of the tempest. Levitas rotated to find her holy visitor and bent faithfully at her talons and said. "My most holy and highest, name your request and it shall be done." The gladden newcomer warmly sifted a third pearlescent scale from its bosom and placed it in the care of the cloudy figure. "This is Galaxium. A metal that will last forever, and shall never break or tarnish. Make me a holy sword from it."

"An honor, my Lord." She replied and began to heat it .

Not that long after, a sword in the shape of a lightning bolt lay in Levitas-gemma's palms. "I am pleased, Levitas. I now sanctify you with long and-"

"My Lord?" the giant beside her inquired, "Forgive me, but I do not wish for your sacred blessing. Instead, might you tell me most High, why you have gathered from my families these sabers, but not making them yourself?" She then cringed, expecting the dragon before her to smite her down. Rather, the reptile's eyes glimmered as she spoke; "So that you and your kin may spread a legend among my people of three mighty edges stowed on three separate planets, each one awaiting a single chivalrous warrior to come and claim it, and fulfill their destiny." Her audience bowed her head as if with the weight of the command and replied "I shall, Highest." The white goddess continued- "If you wish not for my blessing, then call upon me with what you require when it is time." Then she promptly rose and took off, slicing through the skies, returning once again to her hidden domain. As her brother below the orb of Methark soaked in the message, his rage boiled over as he realized the threat behind his corrupted sister's graceful divination, and picked a plan to startle her back. Wrenching out one of his own obsidian plates, he carefully began to mold and form it, into the figure of a wicked blade as evil as the deeds the twin wrought upon each other, and as black as the Dark dragon's loveless, decayed soul. Finished, he laid upon his weapon and lay down his head, no longer taunting the serenity of his sister's kingdom. But now he would rest, in wait for the only one sinful enough to wield it. Watching, waiting… for the birth of the child that would

end the world.


End file.
